Indigo
by Miyuutsuu
Summary: Can blue & violet mix? A tale of forbidden love from out of the blue...First 'Punishshipper' fic ever made. New chapter is up. [Mewtwo X Clair]
1. Do blue & violet mix?

Indigo

The first (and possibly the only) Punish Shipper fic.

**Ch 1. Do blue & violet mix?**

Rated M, BIG TIME!

**Disclaimer:** Didn't you know? Nintendo owns pokemon, not me.

**Warning:** Strong sexual conduct, brutish violence, attempted suicide, crude language, & blood (both human & pokemon)

An old friend told me this: "Do blue & violet mix?" I said, "Yeah…It's called indigo."

That topic applies to the story I am about to unfurl. A very unusual & out of the blue story. Not an easy job keeping the character feelings in the first ten chapters. Please bear with me here.

**Remember**: Mewtwo's speeches are in _Italic_ format.

And this story is a bit mixed with the anime, manga, & game with a touch of originality from me.

* * *

Freedom, that is all that he has, nothing else.

To Mewtwo, it was all that he wanted.

To be free from all.

No more relying onto anyone.

No one to rely on him.

But… is it that he really desired?

Can their be something else…

* * *

He is alone in this small world. 

He did not care. That is how it was meant to be. He is the only one of his kind. Rather than seeing it as a hopeless fate, Mewtwo saw it as an opportunity to rid a burden. The burden of having another of his species to undergo the same discrimination he has to deal with for the remainder of his life. If it were possible to create another Mewtwo.

To be nothing more than a living tool. A tool that can feel, but nothing good can come out of it. That was his life. Now & forever. Anyways, there was no point in the very thought of a Happiness.

Family.

Friendship.

A mate.

Love.

Those things never matter for him. Yet, the very first thought that strayed to this topic, always resulted in bitter depression. "_Only pain, betrayal, hatred, and death are all that I have. I only need them for the remainder of my life._" The only way to subdue the agonizing feeling, the clone had to resort to follow a path of his former life. The old Mewtwo never had strayed away from his subconscious. By old, it meant doing the one act that separates angels from devils. And that is to commit murder. Unlike any pokemon, killing was more than a second nature to him: it was the one true aspect of life that was always true.

**Kill or be killed.**

NO longer does the clone go after the innocent humans & pokemon, as he had once done oh so many times before, during his times with Team Rocket. Petty thugs, drug dealers, even the occasional back alley rapists were his targets. They became his only means to quench his thirsts for his substituted vengeance. Though he did these unnecessary acts of self-justice, it was never to help the humans. That would be for him: a sheer coincidence of luck for them.

What would appease his callous abominate soul is to be truly free from the emotional shackles of his heart. To be unsought by all...But is that what he wants… or is there something more that lies in the future?

High above, hidden within the skies after dusk, he was on top of the northeastern regions of Johto, flying through silently to avoid being spotted by who knows what. For a while, he had explored the southern lands that is Hoenn. So far….there wasn't anything interesting besides gathering any data on different regions & the inhabitants. There was no need to go back to Kanto, unless if he had a death wish & be spotted by Team Rocket again. Johto had provided more of a mix of vast history & more importantly: isolation. The last thing that he needed was to be around anybody whatsoever. Away from the prying eyes of modern civilization. The area of interest was a remote mountain valley. Engulfed by rich forests, untamed by technology. Fresh streams of rivers migrating east towards the ocean that resides hundreds of miles away.

A tranquil location to seek out some undisturbed refuge from the rest of the world. His powers were in many ways god-like, but his body is mortal, so he needs to recharge his system. He knew there won't be any sights of both human and pokemon.

Descending down to the forests below, the clone scanned the area for some type of shelter. Then, his amethyst eyes darted towards the left. A cave carved out in the image of a mythical dragon. _"Hmm, this looks like a perfect spot to rest & to meditate long enough to fully restore myself_." Not wanting to exert his powers, Mewtwo decided to use his legs to take him the rest of the way. Upon nearing the mouth of the cave, he saw a sign.

§**Trespassers will be punished for entering the sacred Dragon's Den: Blackthorn Gym Leader Clair**. §

Not giving a damn to any laws, Mewtwo scoffed, "_Bahhh. A useless attempt to drive off intruders. Her laws does not imply to me…_" Moving along, he went into the den. Embarking into the depths unknown, Mewtwo ventured through deep into the den. Going in deeper, Mewtwo looked around the cave. Even though it was pitch black, he could see well. After wandering for ten minutes of exploring, the weary psychic found one room that would suit his need. Walking through a narrow passageway, his gaze spotted an odd object. Upon a closer inspection, a shrine with a decorum of traditional Shinto fixtures. "(_A shrine? Must be to honor dragons. It does have a way with tranquility. Might as well rest up here_.)" With one final inspection, Planting his tail down, he makes a small comment before he retires for the rest of the night. _"(Soon...I'll be on my way & never to return here… )"_

How life seems to throw in the unexpected…

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Unbeknownst to the super-clone, somebody was heading his direction: straight towards the shrine. And it's none other than the Blackthorn City gym leader Clair. Lightly rosy, the 5 foot 7 cobalt haired 22 year old, trekked through the open forest trail, towards her goal for the remainder of the day. Wearing her azure body suit and the traditional cape of the clan, Clair went along a narrow trail pathway. Apparently there was some hostility needed to be said. "Fuck! Another day over, another wannabe pokemon master in progress who failed to beat me. Do this, do that, I'm tired of all the stress. I really need relieve myself of this pent up frustration…" Being a gym leader is not always what it seems. Well, to her opinion anyways. Almost four years in as the Blackthorn gym leader isn't as glamorous as one might think.

The constant tedious work hours, strenuous amounts of volunteering activities. It all was getting to be so mediocre for her. The routines had dragged her soul down to the pits of despair. Much of her free time is not actually free. There services to the community that were needed to be handled. Thought her grandfather is spry for his age of 90, she must handle all the mind numbing & laborious tasks. It was somewhat alright, she needed some rigorous exercises. Though it did not falter on her battling skills, Clair needed something out of the blue. Something, anything to get her excited…After all: mediocrity is never good for a free spirited soul …

And now, she ventures off to the one place that could give some temporary relief to her bored soul: the Dragon's Den. This was the one place where she could be more of herself, without any back bearing tension from the outside. With so little effort, she guided herself through the halfway decent labyrinth that is the den. Heading straight to the shrine, Clair didn't see Mewtwo's tail sticking out from the back of the shrine. Standing in the middle of shrine area, she put two fingers in her mouth & made a silent whistle. To the average person, it was all in vain, but to a skilled trainer, Clair was calling out her solution.

"Here me fellow dragons, For I seek a worthy challenge! Who will accept?"

Deep rumblings from the shallow fathoms of the streams growled with life. Ferocious life. Suddenly, masses of roars rippled through the vast space. Hordes of Dragonites, Dragonairs & Gyarados immediately sprung forth into battle ready mode, as her eyes scanned the area for the scream. Her hands shook with anticipation as she gripped her pokemon of choice. Clair didn't have to wait long for the initial start of her challenge. Her lips curled into a sardonic grin as she gazed upon the residential dragons, "Show me why dragon pokemon are to revered; Attack me!" Clair voiced as she snapped her poke ball in the air, releasing her first pokemon, Kingdra. They knew of her prowess & began a dance that was a battle with heart.

Over the course of the challenge, the residential dragons caused quite a show, an elaborate display of raw power through the forms of their most powerful arsenal: Hyper Beam. Streams of golden beams of energy surged through the battlefield, with no stops along the way. Kingdra parried every assaults with evasive attacks, holding such finesse. Looking at battle at hand, a sad smirk crept up to her face, still wishing for that spontaneous moment that would take her away this Little did they know that their actions were to invoke a more omnipotent foe.

Sound asleep, Mewtwo made no indications of his whereabouts. (Behind the shrine.) However, upon the first impact blasts of the Hyper Beam created by the dragons, he woke up. Not so cheery when a calm nap is interrupted. "_(Ugghhh) You insolent leviathans! Cease your careless_ _dander before I shall curve it for you…the hard way_!" The rich echoing of his voice, ceased the training. Only to provide speculations to all the residents, particularly Clair. "What was that?...Show yourself, whoever or whatever you are!" That was proven to be a big mistake in both parties. For when she spoke of those callous words, Mewtwo momentarily forgot his cool demeanor & rose out. While at the moment, he blew his cover from behind the shrine. Hovering onto the top, surrounded by a glowing blue translucent sphere, he gave an overpowering speech, giving off a menacing glare that was recognized as murder.

"_Ignorant fool! I say cease your_…." Mewtwo's voice halted as he saw the look on the human's eye. There was something odd, almost as if …it were…

Familiar. "(_Those...eyes. Wh-never mind. Now is not the time_.)"

But that only lasted for about a brief moment, though as he knew that one thing that he wanted was now shattered.

He was discovered by a human.

Too for now, he was spotted, there was no time to rationalize any evasive action. A battle was near in the horizon. The only words that she could form were of absolute shock.

"What. The. HELL!"

* * *

**Author's Notes/** Does this seem familiar? It should: some of the lines in here were actually used in the rough draft of the first chapter of **Part 1: The Outsiders**. And one more thing. Rather: it's more of a confession. This story was originally meant to be a one shot fan fiction. 

A lemon fan fiction.

'**Miyuutsuu no Ecchi!'**

Okay, so I had just came back from Anime Expo, & it is one hell of a shindig. This time: I got pics (not me in them: I'm touchy about my face on a pic) And a lot of stuff too. Including………another Mewtwo doujinshi. But it's a ecchi one. That means dirty stuff perverts like. (Not ME! I just hunt these down.)

Kudos to the Seiyuus: You wouldn't believe how long it took me to find their voices. (especially Clair's)

**Ichimura Masachika** 市村正親(**Mewtwo** ミユウツー)

**Mita Yuuko** 三田ゆう子(**Clair** イブキ)

Without this knowledge: I would never have made this fic. Just hearing their voices kinda gave the impression of power, serenity & care. A match made in heaven. (Kawaii!)

Please review or flame me: I have to know what you think about this fic.

_**Miyuutsuu**_


	2. Friendly' Quarrel

**Chapter 2: 'Friendly' quarrel.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't even think that I own the rights for Pokemon. Nintendo does.

**Warning:** violence and strong language. Viewer discretion is advised.

**Notice**: Been a long since the last update. Had some cleaning up to do. I forgot to label documents that were needed. It took a while, but I finally got it.

Review response for '**_Indigo'_** had startled me. It seems to bring in some crowds. Not a lot, but I'm not one who takes thing for granted. Thanks! Here they are:

* * *

**Ducktitan 1, anon.**

Please continue, I have been dying for a good Mewtwo Shipping for ages, I'm tired of seeing OCs taking the light. Damn, I haven't even seen a _Psychicshipping_ fic in a long time, not since Daydream Believer.

Good luck.

**TheFrogFromHell****  
2006-08-18  
ch 1, **

You should continue. I love pairings like this... I attempted to write my own, but I doubt it's as good as yours.

**tricksterchild****  
2006-07-14  
ch 1, **

Sounds like you got something going on! Update please!

Emperor K. Rool  
2006-07-10  
ch 1,

I find this very interesting, but I am worried about one thing.  
Are you still planing to make this a lemon? I'm afraid that my religious beliefs will prevent me from reading that, but I really like the rest of the concept.  
Maybe you could put a warning in the chapter before the lemon scene?

**Invader Ash****  
2006-07-07  
ch 1, **

I love it.

**Destiny-Dragoon****  
2006-07-06  
ch 1, **

Well...I'm not a fan of pokemon fics though I do play it... It's good. Much better than I expected in a random try. Keep it up!

Cheers

**WiseAbsol****  
2006-07-05  
ch 1, **

Rubs hands together with a laugh. Well, here's Indigo! I've been wanting to read this fic of yours for quite awhile, after you gave the small preview in Part 3.

Thus far, it's intriguing. I'm eager to read more of it. For now, I'm content to wait.

Well, gracious Miyuutsuu. See ya' later.

WiseAbsol

* * *

**Remember**: Mewtwo's speeches are in _italic_ format.**

* * *

**

Never before has she seen anything like this. Of all things, a talking pokemon. But one that was hovering above the shrine with relative ease was considered powerful. Nonetheless, it is a trespasser & all trespassers are to be dealt with. The torches that lighten up throughout the shrine area might have played a trick on her eyes, yet: it is all real. "Who or what are you & what gives you the right to enter into private property?" The clone said nothing, his eyes gave away the details of warning. Out of the blue, the area lit up in a blaze of blue, matched with the darkness that is black as well.

Clair had to make the first move. "(I don't know what type of pokemon you are, but you're going down.) Fellow dwellers, assert your strength & drive this trespasser out of here!" While she was giving out a command, Mewtwo had enough of this absurd display of dominance. Yet it amuses him, knowing that whatever strategy that this woman planned out, would result as an utter failure.

At the first wave of offense, three Dragonairs charged at Mewtwo with a barrage of thunder-waves, honing dead on. But the clone closed his eyes, as if the attacks meant nothing. Nearing towards impact, the attack had merged into a huge force of surging ferocity. Clair smirked in a sense of accomplishment. "That attack should-what?" Little did she realized to late, that the purpose of the enigmatic light from a little while back, had now taken into effect. By a margin of five feet, Mewtwo had opened his eyes, no longer are they to shine amethyst. Icy blue, with the mark of unmerciful intent. The den's main interior walls glistened with now embedded artificial crystals made out of raw psychic energy. Apparently, the clone had been going through with an ingenious strategy. Having to create rows of conductive crystals to divert any known source of electricity.

It drew the electrical currents of the attack towards the walls themselves, acting as a conductor. Leaving their marks on Mewtwo with nothing. Clair now knew that this pokemon is extremely powerful, possessing a variable arrays of tactics & counter-offenses. Time was of the essence, and now's the time to launch a full scale warfare. "Hear me again fellow dwellers of the ancient den, strike now with everything you have to remove this foe. Kingdra: lead the way!" She guided her force to the next wave. Several Gyaradoses joined in the fray to lend in support. Mewtwo scoffed in annoyance, seeing wild pokemon aiding for a human.

"Kingdra: Hyper Beam!" With Kingdra building up the required energy, the rest had followed it's example & too got ready. The clone however, had a special surprise in store for them. A little experiment in the works, only missing, were the subjects to go through with it.

Mewtwo casts both hands out in a 'Y' formation, invoking something to happen. Clair looked on in confusion. "What is up with that? It's as if..." By now, the embedded crystals began to glow in response. It occur to her that they had another meaning to their use. "Everyone! ATTACK NOW!" Too late. Her actions took too long to be in effect. Mewtwo's hands made a motion true to unrelenting ferocity. Open palms now became clenched.

It was the signal to end this battle.

Each transparent artificial gems radiated with sparks of pent up electrical discharge. Mewtwo gave out his own command. "_End. Game_. _FIRE_!" Row upon rows of the crystals shot down, not at the pokemon, but at the waters they resided. Like a swarm of locusts, the charged gems pierced through the waters, instantly igniting into a surge of intense electrical pain. Many of the offensive dragons were brought down the moment of first impact, knocked out by the sheer outcome of the barrage. Kingdra got knocked out of the water & fell on dry land. They were the lucky one. The rest, bombarded repeatedly by comrade's own attacks, used on each other.

Not a moment too soon, did she called out her Dragonair to protect her from who knows what was in store for all...

**XXXXX**(**Scene Break**.)**XXXXX**

Leveled beyond repairs, the battlefield looked more like a depraved wasteland. The waters that grazed near the shrine were blocked by debris from the intense fight. Most of the participants had exhausted their battling spirits to the brink of unconsciousness while watching. They were taken out by a single command over their own powers. In the dead heat of the battle between the Blackthorn gym leader's evolved Dragonite & the unholy genetic adversary, each side showed no signs of fatigue. Whiles there were some minuscule gasps of air, it did not indicate that the fight was drawing to an end.

Never has Clair been in an truly memorable match. So much ferocity, primal rush of adrenaline pouring through her veins, as she fought with her very life depended on it. And yet, despite the severe risk, it was just what she actually craved. Some unexpected turns of events. No longer will her days be so mediocre. The sheer thrill of the outrageous, the dangerous & the unpredictable. Each moment would be worth the time. And now, she got her wish.

**The problem**...it was at the hands of an unknown uber-leveled pokemon that can speak like a human. And it seems to hate humanity itself. That was the setback.

So far, having her Dragonair evolve into the majestic Dragonite from the dramatic outcome of the bizarre crystallized assault, had been the highlight. It's speed became an important asset. Yet: the clone manage to still hold it's ground. To think that all by itself, Mewtwo repelled every massive waves of assault that Clair threw at him: this match will not cease to stop until there is an absolute winner. And both sides weren't ready to give in that easily.

Mewtwo had already calculated possible outcomes from the match. All of which would favor in his side. "_Give up, human. You are no match for me. I alone, had vanquished your so called 'dwellers of the den'. Although your only active pokemon is a Dragonite, it too shall fail in aiding you._" Clair shot back. "In all, you are one prudish, rude, inconsiderate pokemon. How dare you to give me such shitty threats. I'll show you why it's not to piss me off. Dragonite: Extremespeed!" By now, her call of command had taken effect as the orange marine dragon blurred out in a flash. Careening upwards to it's target foe. Yet the clone hovered about, staring right at her without making a move. He now spoke again, calm & serious. "_An improper use over a strong attack, behold! Your downfall_."

The same aura enshrouded the clone once again, until it evaporated. As if it were absorbed through his body, when his eyes glowed the same cold stare. Before Dragonite could even reach within striking distance, Mewtwo motioned the encased barrier to subside & propped his hands in the direction of one offensive threat. A Psychic barrage. The dragon didn't had a chance at evading the clone's assault. One direct launch took out Dragonite hard, sending it straight towards the waters below. "Dragonite! Pull yourself together! I know you can still whoop this jerk's sorry ass!" Yet, Dragonite did not respond. It was knocked out cold by the intense Psychic attack.

Mewtwo heard what she had spoken. "(_Interesting, the human still wants to continue a losing cause_. _No matter, I have already claimed victory.)" _One reassuring gaze at his adversary would have the clone smirk in triumph. Again, he looked at her. The eerie nostalgic feeling arose again. This was all new territory for him. It nagged his conflicted mind. _"(Yet...those eyes. Why do they seem so familiar...so open? Gyahh, Stupid sense of conscience! I need to know as to why am I faltering in this predicament... later.) Listen human, much to my dismay as to how long this absurd battle should prolong,_" Moments later, a cast of his powers caught the marine dragon in mid-fall.

"?"

Dragonite was brought down in that very same blue aura. Clair could see that something was amiss inside of the clone's mind. Wasting no time Recalling her team back to their poke balls for a rest, Clair was quite skeptical as to what motive Mewtwo had now. "_Though this battle is by far 'time wasted all for not' throughout the night, you are the first that has somewhat intrigued me as a worthy opponent. No one has ever managed to hold their grounds for no more than a few paltry minutes_. _As to why I spared your pokemon, let's just say that I feel charitable & let you live as well too._" Clair felt insulted as Mewtwo gave that offensive statement. At the same time, compelled to getting even with her own choice of words. "Oh? Is that so? Do I detect a sense of fear wallowing up in your big egotistical head of yours?" Not one to talk about negotiations, Mewtwo huffed in a remark.

"_Bah! Ignorant human, I will never believe any words that spews out of yours or any other of your kind. I only came here for the sole purpose of a one night rest_." Again, she felt insulted. Every time this...thing points the blame towards humanity for whatever it's problem, it shows that there some issues still needed to be taken care of. It is the perfect choice for ammo.

"Listen, you! Not everything in life has to be part of your...Emo like problems. Get it through your head, fucking crybaby. Either you act like a ignorant assholes & mope all over the place, as your are right now or do something about it." Finally, someone who was able to say something meaningful to the clone. However, she is something, despite the use of vulgar language. "_Such language for a 'lady' like yourself. Tell me: does it bother you to know that you'll never be near a single man without blathering insults that can a child's mind into a warped crazed individual? My, how this time of age, you shou-" _

Click

Mewtwo had abruptly halted his speech when he heard the sound of a hammer pin being locked. It turns out that the gym leader, had in possession, a hand gun in her hands. Where she had it...that's for her to know & nobody else's business.

"Fuck you. You don't know anything about me. So give up bring up any bullshit that's squarely on me."

The mere sight of a weapon pointing at him provoked the clone, hindered rage boiling near the top. But what he do? He descended down to the floors. The emotionless expression upon his face was a striking similarity to that of an archangel. Step by step, he went towards her until he was within an arm's reach from her. Toe to toe, Mewtwo measured himself up to Clair. Waiting to see if she will either cower away like he knew it was bound to happen. Or if she had any guts at all to prove him wrong. A gun waiver at her foe, Clair was starting to feel a bit scared. Who knows what was in store for her. "_So, at least one honest response from the likes you inconsistent ingrates._ _Now, are you going to put away that obsolete piece of contraption or what: commit a murder?_" No one has dared to question her. No one had the audacity to belittle her acts. No one but Mewtwo. "You're right. From what I can see, you're no ordinary pokemon," That's when she lowered her firearm down & popped out the magazine. "Pardon me for my uhh, abrupt misuse of my gun. The name is Clair, gym leader of Blackthorn City & protector to all the inhabitants here. May I ask: who you are & what are you doing in this area?" She was entranced at the very beginning of their meeting. Surly, there was no way of knowing the reason why, but it made no difference. Nor do it made sense. Perhaps looking into it might just clue her in...

Meanwhile, putting up another front, Mewtwo did not want to socialize with another human, however: if it's to clear things out, it was necessary. How despicable it was to be near them. "_Listen well & don't ask any question. I don't allow anyone to know what I am. And I only came here in this area to rest my body & mind. It was to be for only a couple of hours, & then to leave, never to return_."

"Fine, leave it at that. But before things go a bit off in a handle," What he got, was an unusual show. The cobalt haired gym leader backed away some steps, dropping her disarmed gun further away along with the Mag as well. Next, unhooking her poke balls & placing them gently down the ground. Then came that of her favorite cape, symbolizing her superiority was not on the line. And finally, her gloves to show that there was nothing else to hide from. But before the gloves were un-donned, she reached in to pull out a shiny flat circular object from the right one and showed it to Mewtwo. "Do you know what this is?" It was a point of showing ignorance towards the clone. A way to make an insult on the inside.

"_I'm not that ignorant to know that it's just a coin. Why should it be of concern to me?_" One pace before another, Mewtwo took some strides, trying to decipher the intentions of this unusual human. Clair saw this as a sign of impatience. How he had now wanted to leave. But why couldn't he? Something was not right in this case. There had to be some sort of reasonable logic.

"It's not just a coin, it's also a tool for luck if you will. Some thing so small that can fit in my hand, yet: your very future lies in every waking turn, by the prediction it can make. Get my drift?"

"_I don't care_." Mewtwo grew impatient by the minute. Clair had to further entice him into what she was about to go through.

"Are you, one who feels driven by logic? Have you ever had the thought of putting yourself on the line, for luck? Who knows." The prodding only gotten Mewtwo to be...more of himself. "_Pathetic fool, only the weak minded rely on luck. All for the promise of the impossible. Luck is nothing more than being inferior_. _There's no absolute logic to what your referring to_. "

There came a line in which she had cross over. "So that means that you are afraid of it? For such a powerful foe, it seems that you have a weakness for the impossible. 'Oh look at me: I'm all afraid of a widdle coin. I'm a total dick wad of a prudish asshole.'"

That pushed his button. "_Don't you dare toy with me! I am the most powerful pokemon the likes of which, the world has ever felt. I have no weakness. Want me to prove it to you?"_

That was what she wanted to hear. Getting the right style of attention to further proceed with her radical idea. "Then you won't if we made a simple wager. With no strings attached. All for the purpose that you have no absolute weakness."

Mewtwo took the initiative bait. His eyes gleamed in a sparkle of metaphorical flames, determined to prove her wrong. "_Rrrrrgh. See to it that you won't try to pull a fast one on me, human_. _Tell me the stipulations for your so called 'wager'. But be warned: I detest treachery._"

A smirk of confidence was plastered all over her now. Was it possible to trick a powerful pokemon? Only one way to find out, she made it this far. "Here's how the wager works. It implies as to what the outcome of the choice, the coin lands on. I will agree to one request if you win & you will agree if I win."

Seconds went by when Mewtwo decided to see how it will turn out. "(_I grow weary of this grating...no matter. I shall render her mind blank of this moment.) I will agree to your terms on one condition: I do not belong to anyone & I shall remain that way_."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I will choose 'heads' & you will take 'tails'." One flick of the wrists, and the deed is done. The coin spun in mid-air, flashing quick glimpses of a wreath (**Heads**) and the number 20 (**tails**)

On one side, Mewtwo knew that this is all pointless. Seeing the way that Clair flipped the coin indicated that by the sheer revolutions per macro-seconds it made, the results would be in his favor. Nothing to do with luck. "(_Just a measurable 50 percent chance of the outcome. She shall never know that it was all odds were against her. Still...what are her motives._)"

On the other end, the gym leader was mentally, cursing out encouragement on to the coin. "(C'MON! Let it be on heads. Prove this fucking ingrate that luck is always a key factor! Hope what I have in mind should do the trick. For both our sake.)"

Faster & faster did the coin thus spun, not long before landing on the dirty cavern floors.

Every clinking sound it made, drew anticipation.

Slowly, it spun at an unprecedented pace.

No one expected to know what happened next.

What came to be, paved a way of no return...for when the coin had stop:

**It landed on heads.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Every time that I keep reading the first chapter here...it bothers me to know that it has almost exactly the same plot lines as to the first episode to 'Naughty Kitty Theaters'. Don't ask if you read it: it boggles the mind to know that a similar plotline could do so much in a alternative scenario. **:9**

And don't think that experimental attack Mewtwo made was a one time use. It'll be back later on.

Up Next**/ Chapter 3: ♪Tomorrow: It's another drag!♪♪** (_Talk about starting the day with_** 'shit' **_going on_.)

**Chapter 4: Halloween! She's so mean! (**_insert lyrics from_ '**Blur the Technicolor'** _here_.)

Both will be out on Halloween.

_**Miyuutsuu**_


	3. Tomorrow, it's another drag!

**Chapter 3: ♪Tomorrow: It's another drag!♪♪**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo does

**Warning**: Alcohol consumption, brief nudity, vulgar language, & a lewd toilet scene. Viewer discretion is highly advised.

**Reviews: _thank you all!_

* * *

**

**ducky  
2006-10-29  
ch 2,**

_Oh damn._

_This chapter's end is eating me up, what a cliffhanger. I loved it as much as the first one. I hope you continue, please do, this is turning out to be one hell of a story._

**WiseAbsol  
2006-10-26  
ch 2,**

_Hey. Sorry I'm late. I began to read this, but then became utterly distracted by 'real' life._

_This was quite an enjoyable entry. Containing your usual mix of colorful and LOL language, and the fight scenes that I've come to actually enjoy (other fanfic authors have yet to interest me in their battles...mostly, I find myself skipping to the outcome)._

_But I loved the ending. Fate works in tricky ways, doesn't it? And Mewtwo, I'm pleased to see, is most definitely in character._

_I look forward to see the result of 'heads'._

_See ya'._

_WiseAbsol_

_P.S. - Halloween is next week. It would be rather fitting, wouldn't it, if your update came as that time? A prelude to the fourth chapter surrounding that event._

**TheFrogFromHell  
2006-10-05  
ch 2,**

_Still, a great idea... although this chapter was a little bit hard to follow. But please update. You made me wait all this time for another cliffie? You are evil. And if you're interested... I think you might appreciate my stories._

**tricksterchild  
2006-10-03  
ch 2,**

_Another awesome chapter. Very descriptive. Can't wait to see what happens next.

* * *

_

Note: Mewtwo's voice is in_ Italic_ format.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**(2:04 AM, Dragon's Den...)**_

The Impossible had happened. Someone has actually beaten Mewtwo. Not with a pokemon, not even with modern technology, but by a mere coin that now has sealed his fate. Clair felt that somehow, the future was going to be a lot more interesting. However, this doesn't mean that Mewtwo would so easily submit to anyone. Regardless of what the stipulation was to be.

"_Though you have won, don't think for one microsecond that you are my superior!_"

Clair mocked his speech by faking to put her right pinky into her ear. "Eh? I'm soooo sorry, but I couldn't hear you. Over the fact that I WON!" to drive a spike of insult, she even implemented _the_ final nail.

"Now to business. Are you ready to know what your first task is...as my new assistant?"

"_ASSISTANT_?"

A new meaning to the term 'fucked'.

"Yep. How else are you going to pay up for your boarding cost for napping in private property? Not to mention the damages made by our spat, and food. Oh yeah: utilities as well too!"

Right now, Mewtwo was fuming with ire. He had to subjugate into the ranks of an assistant to a human. A gym leader in the case! By all means, this was not supposed to happen. Never. He wanted to unleash his wrath onto something that could wash away those killing intentions. But a promise is a promise. He had agreed for this to happen. The psychic may be dangerous, but of all: he is far off of treachery. Only humans would resort to such indiscretion, he wasn't one to put himself in the same category along with humans.

How had he brought it up upon himself to ignore that which is the unexpected. "(_Of all the times that I don't need...this occurs_.)"

Clair saw the look of awe at his face. She grinned in triumph. "(And now, to proceed onward to the next phase: hoping tomorrow won't be one that I'll regret.) Well, your first act of duty as my assistant it to rest up, 'cuz tomorrow: it's another drag. By the way, breakfast is at 7 AM & it's toast & hash brown. Later!" Picking up her pile, Clair trotted off back to her home for the night, gleefully excited to see what awaits tomorrow. The same coin that had condemned the clone fell out of Clair's light grasp, rolling on it's side & heading straight towards Mewtwo.

Out of her view, the mad, mad psychic telekinetically picked up the discarded coin up in front of him, and focused on it with so much fervor. Too much the immense pressure was laid upon the coin, forms of bubbles emerged from the copper coated metal. Many more began to appear, until the whole object began to fizzle very loud. Mewtwo released his grip, letting go a once man made currency, now...liquidized metal. Cold eyes met blazing remains as Mewtwo grits his teeth, baring a sneer of malcontent.

Some of the residential Dratinis popped their heads out of the waters to investigate the fizzling sound. But their curiosity only infuriated Mewtwo's mind.

"_What are you staring at_!? _If you value your lives...let me BE_!" They scampered without any haste.

There was a slipping moment in time, as Mewtwo stared into the ceiling walls, gazing, when he had thought of let his former self let loose again...

(**_5:59 AM, Blackthorn gym_**)

As for Clair, the first good thing that she decree, was to get the most out of her bed. And what better way to do so then to do it without the confines of clothing as all. Hair ruffled up (she took off her hair band), she mewled in contempt as the soft fabrics of cotton pressed on her bare flesh. It eased her off to a much needed surrender to the lords of slumber. "(And now, all I have to do is sleep my-)"

There came an abrupt knock on her bedroom door, followed by a spry uppity geriatric. "Wake up, Clair!"

This was not how she wanted the day to start out. The same old banter from her grandfather. "(Just when I'm about to get loose & get whisked away into the slumbers...fuck. It's nearly 6 AM.) Give me a couple of minutes. I'll be out, grandpa." On the other side of the door, a stoutly short old man in his 70's, donned on a red shirt, blue overalls & toting a monkey wrench on his left hand. He was panicky, making small mad dashes to & fro. "Hurry up! The kitchen sink is ...I can't afford to lose you if you were to take on the bathroom horrors!"

She couldn't help it, but to laugh at that last statement. "(He should be taking it easy & relax. Naw, he'll just deny being old. 'I ain't that old, 'yer whippersnapper!' Gramps...)" Though most of the work is in her hands, Clair was grateful to have some extra help from her family. Lance would have been a much more needed help, if it weren't for his excruciating duties to the public as the Elite 4 Champion.

Too sleepy to complain and too riled up to go back to her bed, Clair decided to just get this day over with. Slinking out of warm confines of her bad, Clair strut along, naked as a jaybird, to her drawers. Rummaging through some...explicit materials, a unintentional thought occurred. "(Wonder if I should tell that pokemon to not drink the water at all. Hmmmm...naw! That jerk will get his upcomin's by around this time. He heh.) and now-great: I'm out of socks!"

**XXXX**

Not far off at the shrine at the same time, did Mewtwo decided to halt his self-loathing & rest. It wasn't everyday that you get your life shaken to a chaotic standstill by a simple piece of copper & silver. The one thing that proved to be by all means, unlike himself, the clone had cleaned up the prestigious interiors of the shrine. His eyelids twitching incoherently, it was the signs of a much needed quick gulp of fresh waters. Mewtwo grunted, "_Throat dry. Need water_." With no time to waste, he got up to his own two legs & lugged himself towards the battled ridden river.

he happened to notice one of the Dragonairs from the earlier scuffle. It appeared to have it's eyes closed, as if it were relaxing a bit. Ignoring the dragon for it posed no threat, Mewtwo knelt down with the utmost aches on his legs, took a steady handful of water & sipped the contents with some satisfaction. Soon as the Dragonair had opened it's eyes, it let out a sigh of content & dove back into the into the water.

No sooner than a couple of seconds later, out came a 'fudge dragon', floating along the river without a care in the world. This had got the clone's attention in a serious manner.

(**Imagine if you will...Mewtwo. Tainted water. What does it lead to? A spit take!)**

Veins popping, hands in a tightly clenched position, Mewtwo spat out the tainted water in a spoutish water-fountain kind-of way, gasping for some fresh air. One thing came into his mind: Letting out his frustration by shouting some very obscene insults.

**XXXXXX**

Back at the gym, Clair was able to hear the psychic's rants from within her head. She couldn't help but laugh at it's misfortune. "Eh heheh heh. Serves you right for_-nnngh_- being a total asshole. Jeeez-_hehngh_- how fucked up are these bolts? Motherfuking piece of _SHIT_!" Those last statement were a courtesy, due to the massive stress that the kitchen sink pipes were giving her. Though not as skilled as a professional plumber, Clair was capable to take care of some household tasks like any other. Sporting on a red bandana that had some grease spots on her forehead, a large odd gray shirt bearing the words, '**Super Monster Sex Action** & a pair of ragged denim jeans. To add a sense of faux pas, she had on her slippers on.

Oh, how she put some stress on the sink's pipeline. Much like the clone, so too did she let out some curses.

"_Having some troubles with your utilities, human_?"

A small thunk on the pipes & a nasty outburst of "FUCK!", vouched for a clear answer.

Yep: it was going to be one of those days.

Clair pried her head out from the cabinets to look at her assistant, a grizzled smile & a dishearten look was present. "What's it to you? You're here to wash off 'Montezuma's revenge'? I guess I should have warn you of that." That last bit had the hint of a innocent lie. Mewtwo retaliated by physically opening the faucet on full blast. Add the immense pressure that the pipelines were straining, the pipes burst open. Spraying Clair right on her back & head.

Mewtwo gave a eerie chuckle to his own means of revenge. "_No need to now, human_. _I'm here only to examine your surroundings. Nothing more."_

She snapped. She had enough of this 'human' shtick that this pokemon kept on saying.

"Clair. My name is Clair, jack off! Clair, Clair, CLAIR!" To make her point clearer, she clutched on her wrench & repeatedly banged on the pipes. Mewtwo watched at her ire, wailing at an inanimate object. "Fuckin' piece of shit! I had to wound up with a jerk who has an attitude problem. I haven't any decent sleep, no top mention that I-FUCKER!"

Satisfied to know that her day is going out with a hellish start, Mewtwo walked away, off to venture into the regions that is her home/gym, but not long before psychically picking up a mug & filling it with water. That led to a repeat of Clair getting sprayed on again. "_Don't expect to think that you are the master over me. I will be no one's tool. Get that trough your head..._ _Clair_."

She dropped her wrench down & wiped off some of the water on her face before muttering out "Donut hole puncher...at least it got my name right." Deciding to change her wet attire, the blackthorn gym leader stormed off back to her room. There, while changing, she began to line out the routine schedule for the day. "First off: fix the god damn kitchen sink. Next up...breakfast, then take my pokemon to the center & heal'em their for today..."

Five minutes & in fresh dry clothes of the same exact detail as the one she had earlier, Clair struts down the flight of stairs and back to the kitchen. But when she got there, something amazing had occurred. The sink pipelines were dent free. No cracks, no leakage whatsoever. She turned the faucet on, the water poured out, and nothing else happened. It was a miracle.

The door behind her opened up, along came her grandfather. All stuttery & quivering, a face that spoke only 'faces of death'. "Tt-t-t-t-t-t-t---t-ta-talking..." This was the time for alcohol to calm the old man's nerves. Gramps! I-uh..here! let me get you some Jack Daniels with some eggs. (Shit! Fuckin' Mewtwo!)"

Throughout the morning, a rather half shaky octogenarian had been informed of the new hired help from a semi pissed off Clair. She was wolfing down on her share of eggs & toasts. From what gramps had to recall, he told her on how an ominous white shadow had 'magically' fixed the toilet. He finally overcame his senses & asked her some questions, like "Are you nuts/ Have you lost your mind. What were you thinking when you first thought of this? Do you have a death wish? Is this thing gonna kill us?"

Clair nearly choked on her eggs. Before letting asphyxiation settling in, she grabbed the whiskey bottle & immediately chugged down 1/5 of the contents. "Phew! Listen, Grandpa. There's something you need to know. I, I..uh boy. I need some new excitement. Maybe doing the same thing as a gym leader for a year or so might be bearable. But not for 4 years. Face it: nothing exciting ever happens in this city."

"Clair, honestly! One must never assumed that things will go your way. You know that this position is not all glitz and glamour. There's the responsibilities of caring for the residents here. But it is all for naught. You've become stronger. And soon, you shall be an equal rival to your cousin Lance."

She just had to hear Lance mentioned to her on the levels of power. Clair could never hate family, but it irritates her to know that no matter how hard she tries to be better, there will always times when it's not better than Lances status.

"Okay, I got it. Anyways, I have to go now to the pokecenter & get my team healed up for the day. Postpone any matches to all newcomers...and do let, uhh...Mewtwo have his breakfast. As far as a selfish jerk it is, no contest there. But at least we'll have some much needed help around too."

Off did she went, to start the day in a manner of hope for a better time ahead. The old man took one good swig of whiskey, & stared out at the kitchen window. "I hope that you are right, Clair...for our sakes...and lives.'

**(6: 24 PM...)**

In all, the whole day went by with a better feeling. So far, there no challenges for her to face off. No actual crimes were committed. And her dragons were completely healed in no time. Especially her newly evolved Dragonite. Now more agile, Clair can now patrol areas within a short amount of time & without any snags. Heading back home, a now cheery Clair recalled her Dragonite & proceeded to bring the news that her day was better now. All that's left is dinner & bed. I'd say that I deserve a reward...maybe some pie."

One little problem stood in the ways of a somewhat good day.

Mewtwo.

Dinner went well. A bit quiet, only small comments & some hear says were present. During which, she had to ask. "Where's you know who?"

"It up & left here when you got home. All it did before was...staring up at the skies. Strange as it may see, I do believe that it's...looking for 'somethng'."

"What? What do you mean 'something'? For all that I know of Mewtwo, it seems to hold a grudge against people. What do you make of it?" In between eating, Clair couldn't identify the way she had felt now. There was so much to think of, that she could not comprehend.

"who knows, perhaps it had a hard life. But what I do believe that it's a 'something' that can never be obtained. Whether by feeling, touching, hearing, tasting, or by seeing it. only by noticing it...I think you should talk to it about it's past." It puzzled her to know from her grandfather about that insight.

There seems to be more to Mewtwo, than it meets the eyes. And Clair needed to know the case...

**XXXXXXXX**

Again at the den, did Mewtwo entered back into the shrine. Throughout the day, he reminisced the days of total freedom. Of not being noticed. A shadow without a body. To be able to steal away into the night. And to wreak havoc upon those who were unfortunate enough to gage his ire. "_Freedom. Once again, it flutters away from my grasps. History seems to repeat itself to me. This time: I allowed it to happen. Thanks to my arrogance, I am bound to a_ _code of_ _conduct. But I am not human...and yet...I am not a pokemon at all. So many questions, no decent answers to-"_

Scruffs of footsteps interrupted Mewtwo's monologue. He turned his head towards the source of the sounds. By the doorsteps, was Clair, holding a tray of beef stew with a spoon & cup of water on the side. "Hey...I brought you dinn-"

The clone halted her sentence in midway. "_I...I am not hungry at the moment. Know this, even though I despise the agreement & loathe about it now...you have yet to earn my respect. But don't you think that it's easy. No one has ever accomplish that feat. And its certainly won't be by you_**-**"

A bowl once full, now empty, as Clair flung the skewering broth at the malcontent clone in bitter rage. Mewtwo had formed a last minute barrier to prevent any harm. The barrier, now semi drenched with what used to be dinner, slopped down by the pull of gravity. "Listen, you vile inconsiderate piece of shit! I'm trying to make this a much more hospitable time for you. but NOOOO! It's always 'human this' & 'human that!' Why can't you just be grateful?"

Mewtwo hesitated. "**_Because there are no such thing as grateful. This is life! Nothing but a cold, dark world, filled with pain, misery, hatred, death. There's no such thing as happiness. What can happiness do, huh? Does it bring the answers that I need? No! Now leave me be, HUMAN._**"

Almost at that small glimpse, did she felt a speck of his mental voice giving way.

There might be more to this mysterious pokemon than it meets the eyes. And she'll find out.

**To be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yay! It's good to put up new chapters. But I goofed up big time on Ch 4. It seems to be misinterpreted for today, seeing as it supposed to revolves around the first two days of November. (_Dias de los Muertos_). Talk about hell.

Coming up next...

**Ch. 4: Halloween! She's so mean**! (Off to a very jagged start, the wall begins to crack... when one day brings out a hidden picture of the past...)

**Have a happy Halloween!**

_**Miyuutsuu**_


	4. Halloween! She's so mean!

**Ch. 4: Halloween! She's so mean!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Pokemon. Nintendo does. End of story, Period.

**Warning**: Vulgar language. Viewer discretion is highly advised.

I would like to give thanks to **Emperor K. Rool**** Ducky, ****The Great Susinko, ****TheFrogFromHell**** & ****WiseAbsol **for their reviews.

**Note**: Mewtwo's speeches are in _italic_ format.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**

(**October 30th**)

What would you feel if you assistant is an undocumented super pokemon, that has an issue with humanity itself?

Why, you go to sleep angry.

Who would go & do that, you ask?

The one who had her hand prints on all over this mess: Clair.

No longer than one month later, has thing gone awry for the Blackthorn gym leader. The first in a line of unfortunate events: was the blunt argument employer and employee. Her perception on the situation that had gone by was that the clone felt very agitated.

**(Quick Flashback)**

"**_Because there are no such thing as grateful. This is life! Nothing but a cold, dark world, filled with pain, misery, hatred, death. There's no such thing as happiness. What can happiness do, huh? Does it bring answers that I need? No! Now leave me be, HUMAN._**"

What was she to do? To stand there & let him badger on about his own problems? And on account for what: blaming it on all of humanity?

Nope; if there was any last string of nerves that needed to be cut...Clair would be the one to hold on to a pair of scissors & run straight forward.

At the absolute moment of sheer recklessness, did the Blackthorn gym leader kicked the now empty bowl at him. What perfect timing for Clair to do so, when Mewtwo at the exact moment...dropped the barrier down.

A nasty thunk could be heard throughout the cave, as a sturdy piece of ceramic collided to the flesh.

She hit him right below. Though he did not show it, Mewtwo was in real pain. His pupils dilated, hands shaking & the bulging vein on his forehead indicated that he was about to snap.

What even made the whole situation more hostile is the fact that she continued on to berate him.

"YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE ASSHOLE! THE VERY DEFINITION OF THE WORD '**incompetent**!'"

The way that this incident had occurred, it was the last straw. No doubt about it, even before she could come up with more words to unload, Mewtwo couldn't take any more second-handed insults from the likes of a human. He violently flung his hand forward, waves of psychokinetic energy pulsed through his palm, then finally, everything went blank for Clair...

**(End flashback)**

The following day, when Clair had regain consciousness, she had woken up, lying on the edge of her bed with the same clothes on from yesterday. Along with the contents of last night's stew all over her hair...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Up from that time, she haven't any form of contact with him since. Nor did she wanted to anyways, with that rude feeling of cold stew on her hair.

More in the contingent line of bad timing, on the same day: her grandfather announced that he had planned to go to Cinnabar Isle until mid-November. There was the lines of, "need a vacay, warm climates." It meant that there would only be one pair of hands for help around the gym. And it ain't the clones hand either.

That was the other problem next in line. It seems as though Mewtwo took it upon himself to...prove her right in one category.

That there is a pokemon, capable of being a total asshole.

The first week alone, ignoring an antisocial pokemon was in itself brutal. More work had to be done by herself. Oh, how she wanted to ring Mewtwo's neck/s & make him pay. But that would only confirm his bigotry towards humanity. Not to mention that she had confused herself in the aspects of measuring him as a human being, when considering the fact that he is not.

The one sure fire way to at least quell her killing intents were to take a nap. Many of the times did she trudged up the seeminglessly endless flights of stairs to her bathroom to relax in a nice hot shower. For the last month though, it seemed to work halfway through.

"(You...you are a real piece of shit. Y'know that Mewtwo?)"

Tired out beyond any sore that she had ever gotten, Clair arrived home from another day of the same old-same old: gym challenges, perimeter patrol. Her mind, clouded with thoughts of doubts about what to do with her life. Everything had brought her mood down to a near funk. "What to do? It just seem nothing will do to get this right. Like the way I wanted it to be...guess I'll have no choice but give it one last time." Head sunk down in desperation, Clair headed up the flight of stairs to take a bath & hope that maybe...just maybe: tomorrow might be different...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile**, inside the den's shrine, a solemn look upon Mewtwo's face showed no intention of emotions. Alone in the dark confines, the loathing clone watched the archaic kettle over the fireplace in the middle of the room, simmering the contents of the water to purify it before consuming it.

He learned that lesson the hard way.

Although there was some peace at hand, something felt amiss. The shrine he was occupying for the duration of his 'imprisonment,' felt neither comforting nor unwelcoming. The shrine consisted of two rooms, the alter room in one part & the out woodsman shed-like structure on the other half. While the alter room was more eye soothing: no loose floor boards, sturdy paper walls & other decorative whatnots, the 'shed' room itself spoke in five items.

**1. rotting Mahogany floor board.**

**2. Kettle.**

**3. Three support beams.**

**4. firepit. **

**5. A small _2_'x_5_' window facing west**. (The purpose of it: nothing for the time)

Whenever it be the way his promise seem to be faltering, it led back to those eyes that the so-called 'Clair' had. It was the way that her irises beckon for him to understand, yet his mind forbids him to go further. No matter how much anger wells up within him, he just can't seem to inflict harm to her. This was one-half of the reasons why he did not wanted to see her.

His mental instability. ".._.This isn't like myself, I had every chance to end her wretched life, and yet: I don't want to. But this is...her. What_ _right does one human think she has over me? I am not a slave. I do not take orders_. _I was not created for the purpose of 'tidying things up a bit for eye candy.' Alas...I have yet to unravel to what my life lies beyond this...this place. But...why do I stay here? For what, a pair of teal eyes...those eyes...why_? _These thoughts...plague my conscience_..._to no ends_."

Without any warning, a string of violent coughing episodes brought Mewtwo's mind out of thought. He clutched his chest, going through the ordeal, unrelenting to give in from the aches his lungs were receiving.

The _other_ half is so simple: no matter how advance medical technology can go, there seemed to be an unknown ailment, wavering through his body for almost half a year. The symptoms were internal bleeding, heart palpitations, the most bizarre: nerve shutdowns. But it passes on once in a while. Mewtwo did not wanted his unknown ailment to brand him as weak. He did not want another soul to find out.

Alone in the shrine with the kettle still heating the water, the clone did not felt like resting. Rather, he felt like nothing at all could make things better. Nothing will ever make sense. As if the whole purpose of life is to suffer without no ends.

Feeling a bit nauseas, Mewtwo stared into the fire, viewing the intrepid dance the unrestraint plasma performed in front of him. "_How long do I have...whether it be confined to a bet, or the way I have been ailing.._._More importantly, what will become of me, or what's left of me?_"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

(**Next day: Halloween. 9:00 PM..**..)

Halloween has arrived in Blackthorn City. The night had settled in early, children in costumes parade from house to house, treat-or-treating for sugar coated treat for their sweet tooths. Houses decorated in the timely fashion of the macabre. Not too gory, just spooky in a cute way. And as such for the occasion, the Blackthorn gym leader had gotten into the spirit of Halloween & accommodated herself to dress up as a witch. Not so much as so to look like one, just a witch's hat, an old world broom & her gym attire. It's all just a coincidence that her attire truly made look like one, but more sexier.

Tonight would be a good time for one final patrol. This time, to insure the safety towards the little trick-or-treaters. Leaving her pokemon out at the den for some r & r, she got prepared to do some night time patrolling. Making sure that the community would be safe from harm's way.

Not much but calm, clean fun. Meaning a dull night. No such unexpected turns of events for her to dive into. "(Even for my age, this night seems tame. Oh well, as long as I got my Rolos.)" Much as the later now had arrived, the bored gym leader strolled down the peaceful Tunes to a peculiar song seeped through her mind, before long...trying to go along with it. Off-keyed.

♪HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!

That's When She Gets SO Mean!♪

♪HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!

Come on baby Scream! ♪

Out in the stills of the night, something caught her eyes, it lured her like moth drawn to the enticing dance of the burning flame. A speck of a flickering blue light, momentarily made some erratic circles above, until it suddenly faded away. The next occurrence provided some chills down on the gym leader's spine.

Her hat now had somewhat a mind of itself, as it flew off into the air. But not to just simply be blown into one direction. No.

It danced in front of her, twirling erratically in a clockwise position. Somehow, the floating hat was toying with her. Every time that Clair would reach for it, it mysteriously pulls away at the last moment. After a brief time of looking like an idiot, the hat lured her away, calling out like a siren, singing her song to bring doom to the foolish sailors drifting by.

"Hey! What the hell?" Off she went to chase her hat, passing through several blocks in the neighborhood. The gaping crowd paid no heed for the attention that she was making.

The chase led went on, going from residential areas to downtown. Pass-byres looked on as they saw their gym leader chasing down her own hat. Yet there was no wind to do so.

"This… is getting to be a bit more spooky than normal. Even on a Halloween night."

The hat, led her to the town's public park. Vast decorations of the festivities were everywhere. Lit & burnt out jack o lanterns, paper decorations hanging on the 'abandoned' gazebos. The real kick was that no one was here, not even the sounds of the park dwelling pokemon tha resides here.A cold chill kicked up the cape on her back, blowing the hat down to the nearest uninhabited structures.

"Finally, I've had enough of this-(mphh!)" Much like a horror movie, the minute she picked up her hat, danger appeared.

From the blackest of the shadows, a pair of unusual hands had covered her mouth, rendering the gym leader speechless. Mewtwo had his hands reached out & covered her mouth. He spoke in a whisper that only she would be ale to hear. "_Do not draw any attention here_. _I detest being out in the open_."

To have something come up from out of nowhere & take you in the most spookiest time of the night……well: something is bound to happen.

Big time!

One thing & only one thing came up in the blackthorn gym leader's mind. Letting off some unplaced steam. First off, Clair stomped on his foot. Mewtwo bit his tongue to distract himself from the real pain. He led his hands away now, freeing Clair. What came next speaks for itself.

In full rage, the dragon mistress went for the nearest blunt object she could grab on & smash the head on her so-called assailant. Out came her arms, swinging on with a large hallowed out pumpkin that appeared in her grasp.

_**(WHAMM!)**_

The sounds of a now cracked squash, made by a pumpkin that now met with the face of one very angry clone. Orange goo were plastered all over his face. You can't quite tell how Mewtwo's expression turned out. The goo was EVERYWHERE.

But Clair didn't care, for she had snapped. Spooky day plus scary way of getting attention equals breakdown. She was furious. And it was all aimed at….him. "I needed your help! I trusted you, on your word. You agreed, and yet: you fuckin' ingrate! You're no worse than any other men."

Mewtwo, dazed a bit from the blow, shook his head, getting some sense back again. Wiping away the remains Again, he reverted towards his instinctual mechanism, blaming his sorrow onto the human race. Better to say it rather in to express how he really wanted to do, warping back to it's former killing ways. "_Don't you even dare compare me to the likes-"_

Clair wasn't even finished. Not yet. "I don't have to take your abhorrent slanders at me. It's no wonder no one wants to be around you, you are a whiny-"

A thought occurred to her. There was no point at all in this argument. It all leads to doing stupid reactions & that led into the favor of the clone. Proving that humans are the problem.

Mewtwo's patience was at it's limit. No telling if this moment would turn into something unforgivable. And quite possibly fatal. He took a battle stance when eh heard the woman sigh, head down in dejection. "(sigh) look, all we do is bicker back & forth. It's getting nowhere. Bitch here loathe this, I hate it."

For once, Mewtwo had to agree with her. He looked away from her. Avoiding eye contact for a moment, but . "_Much like a married couple_. _I too find these squabbles annoying._"

Did she heard him make a light hearted comment? This is after all Mewtwo, the self-loathing super-powerful talking pokemon. Whatever the case, Clair couldn't help but to chuckle a bit.

"_What_?" the clone felt as if there was something awry. Clair just waved it off. "Well, it's just weird for me to hear _that_ from a pokemon. Here, have a **Rolo**. Consider it a treat, without that trick."

Curious yet cautious, Mewtwo swapped the piece of candy from her fingers. He took one careful glance at the cocoa-made bullion of interest. "_No poison, no drugs or other paraphernalia_?"

She replied by simply shoving him back, in a mocked angry way. "No! If it where, do you think that I'd still be here?"

The clone gave a low scowl. He did not liked being touched right now, being a tad sensitive due to that pumpkin in the head scene. Nether the less, not sensing any signs of threat & hostilities, he popped the Rolo piece into his mouth. Clair looked on in anticipation. "See? Nothing happened. It's just a Rolo, nothing wrong goes on when you have one of these."

Moments later, she thought that she saw a smile on his face. (**Though in truth: a frown upside down**) It may very well be the icebreaker. Mewtwo on the other hand, was feeling a tad awkward from what the gym leader was doing. "_What are you smirking about_?"

"I thought I saw your mouth forming a smile."

Not one to let his soft side shown, Mewtwo went on the defensive. "_You are delusional. I don't smile. I sneer, I loathe._"

Time to get serious. She paced back and forth slowly, contemplating on to how things were going to turn out. Mewtwo stood there, hiding in the darkest part of the gazebo. He too, wanted to sort things out as well. Hoping that he could get his freedom back without any unnecessary consequences.

"Look, I've said this once & I'll say it again: you are not a slave, I 'm not binding you. You have a private space in the den. No one else know will dare seek you in a den filled with dragon pokemon." That caught his attention. Not what he really wanted to hear, but still.

Clair took one good breath in, then looked straight up into the gaze of Mewtwo's eyes before continuing on. 'Sure, the things you say & not do make me pissed, but who isn't? I'm a gym leader. Work here, work there, work work-work! This is where I'd hope you would come in. All you have to do really, is help me run the gym. Think of it this way: you'll be more like a silent partner than an assistant. Soo…what do you say? Want to try this again?"

He bit his tongue, truly bewildered to know what might be. Although, in some points, she is right. Privacy in a secluded area. A chance find some peace within himself. This was all too similar to what had occurred the first time around with Giovann. But this is far too different. There was no way to interoperate what he wanted to say, but it would be a start to break down the mental chains of bigotry.

"_...Don' t think that you're-_"

It was becoming repetitive, yet Clair did not mind if she had some fun on his expense. "Yeah, yeah. You've preached about it for so many times. I got it. Now let's start this over," she brought out her hand, extending it towards the wary clone. "My name is Clair, gym leader of Blackthorn City. And you?"

History repeated itself, as Mewtwo had once been down on this road some years ago. Nether the less, this time, he hoped she would be right. For both their sakes. Who knows, there might be some reassurance that not all humans are untrusting fiends. There was only one way to find out. He brought his hand to meet hers & closed the gap with a firm hand shake. He'll give her a chance.

"_Mewtwo. No matter what authority you administer, understand that as your...assistant, you have no rights to distinguish me as one of your pokemon. I am my own. Got that?"_

Another opening to get under the clone's nerve.

"Deal! Now that this dilemma is over, why don't you go & fix me some dinner. And while you're at it: wash my clothes. I still have one of my gym attire that you'd ruined."

He gave her a stern look with his cold amethyst eyes, to with, Clair replied by tossing another Rolo on his head. The candy had some moisture when it was held, so it stuck onto his brow. She laughed at him while he used his finger to flick away the candy. "Kidding! Sheesh, have some fun, after all. And besides, now-"

_"..!.."_

It began again, that horrible surge of pain, sweeping though his lungs. The words she spoke of were fallen in deaf ears. Alas, something did not bode well. Right before he could resign himself to allow such a predicament be resolved, the look on his eyes spoke of ill fortune, unprecedented uncertainty. No sooner then that instant, back into the hollows of the night sky, Mewtwo took flight. Without saying a single word.

Clair didn't know what just went down now, for once it wasn't any one's fault. Popping the last Rolo bit into her mouth, the Blackthorn gym leader somehow appreciated on how this day marked the start of an unusual type of friendship.

Or what's there to begin with. 'Till tomorrow, she'll have to wait for his reply. Right now, she started to head back home.

A part of herself: hoping he'll be back.

**To be continued...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**

**AN**/ Going now to wrap up **Naughty Kitty Theaters**. Let's see, I did one with Lance & Karen...Silver and Jasmine. Ohh, my second greatest achievement: two _very_ twisted skits with Domino & Mewtwo. Soooo wrong in many ways.

So the next updates will be in mid-May.

Coming up...

**Ch 5: Methaqualone/Collateral damage (**when paying for the drugs is worse than using them. _How Mewtwo started to cheat death_**…)**

**Ch 6: Cousin lovin': (**Time to meet the rest of the clan….**And you thought thanksgiving can't get any more worse**. XD)

_**Miyuutsuu**_


End file.
